


Unreasoning Fears

by scribblemyname



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pillow Talk, Romantic Fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hid her face in the pillow. "Don't laugh."</p><p>"You laughed at me."</p><p>"It was funny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreasoning Fears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NPT_Producer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPT_Producer/gifts).



"You're afraid of heights." Jane laughed, rough and low.

"You're surprised?"

"I don't know." She rolled over onto her stomach. "I just wouldn't expect it of an IMF agent."

"Brandt. Jump. _Jump_." He imitated Ethan's voice over his comm before the plunge toward that fan. He settled back into the pillows again. "Not a fan."

"You hung out the window just fine when Ethan didn't quite make it."

"Sure, Carter. Let the man fall to his death. Of course, I grabbed him."

* * *

"Your turn."

She hid her face in the pillow. "Don't laugh."

"You laughed at me."

"It was funny."

"Come on, Carter. Your turn."

"Spiders."

"No. Spiders is a perfectly reasonable fear."

She raised her brows skeptically. "Compared to guns and imminent death?"

"You're an IMF agent. You don't die."

"It doesn't work like that, Brandt."

"Sure it does."

* * *

"Your turn."

"Again?" Will frowned, fingers tapping out his thoughts on her spine, then stilled as his hand flattened warm against her skin. "Failure."

"That's not unreasoning," she pointed out. "Not in our jobs."

"Sure it is. Everybody fails. Even IMF agents. We just fix our messes before the mission does."

Jane stared at him a long moment. "Except sometimes the mission does fail."

He stared at the ceiling a long time and breathed, "Yeah."

* * *

She didn't wait for him to turn the tables, offering instead. "Rejection."

"Really?"

"Shut up." Jane hit him with the pillow.

He acted mock-hurt. "Ow, Carter. What was that for?"

"What do you think?"

He leaned over, kissed her so thoroughly, her entire body curled into him like a cat.

"Anyone who rejects that is absolutely crazy," he said softly.

* * *

"Your turn. We've each done one reasonable, one not."

"Back to the silly stuff, huh?" He didn't sound disappointed.

"You've got to have another one."

"Sure. Horror movies."

"You are kidding me." She started giggling and he shot her a mock-hurt look of the offended variety.

"It's not funny."

"It's hilarious."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not," he insisted, but she was still snickering, so he gave up and dropped his head back to the pillow. "See if I kill your next spider."

"Oh, you'll kill it, Brandt," she said comfortably, "if you ever want to get laid again."

"Ouch, Carter. That stings."

* * *

"And one more to finish the night."

"Ugh." Jane buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm too sleepy to think of another one."

"Just one more silly, unreasoning fear."

"Fine. Daddy long legs."

"Same as spiders."

"No, spiders are a _reasonable_ fear. Or so I've been told." She smiled smugly at him.

He admitted, "Okay, you have a point."

"Of course, I do. I always have a point." She glanced at the clock. "And now we really should go to sleep. We've got that meeting in the morning."

"Ethan can wait."

She chuckled softly but did not disagree.


End file.
